


The Thirst of Your Soul

by hlkwrites



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlkwrites/pseuds/hlkwrites
Summary: Taking my best friend to my little sisters wedding should be simple right?Well, not with my family it wont be.This work was originally posted on my tumblr page where I write under the same username.





	The Thirst of Your Soul

It was a pale and cool morning in the city, looking out of my window it looked like someone had turned the saturation down and all the colour had leaked out of the world.   
The sky and the clouds were the same grey blue which was reflected by every window I could see. I put the coffee pot on to brew and scrolled through the latest news stories on my tablet, I heard the letterbox clatter as the postman pushed my weekend mail through the slot, it landed on the doormat with a dull thud.

I glanced over at it from my breakfast bar, from my seat I could see two white envelopes and another smaller one in a muted gold colour sitting haphazardly on the mat. I stood and walked to collect them, knowing instinctively that the first two where bills, I tossed those aside to deal with later and turned my attention to the smallest envelope.

I slipped your thumb under the flap and flipped it open, inside was a off white coloured card, with an ornate gold border around the edge, the gilt words in the center read:

> _You are cordially invited to the wedding of:  
>  _
> 
> _Mr Jonathan Jacob Banks_  
>  _&  
>  _ _Miss Catherine Maria Usborne_
> 
> _On the 21st of May at 11 am  
>  _ _At Our Lady of Souls Church,  
>  _ _Orchard Rise, NY_

Underneath the beautifully printed script was a handwritten note reading:   
_Please come, for me if for nothing else.So excited!!! Bring someone cute! Xxxxx_

“Oh fuck,”

 

I sat down heavily on my sofa and stared at the card, turning it over and over in my hands. This had come as a bit of a surprise, but then anything my family did was a surprise to me.  
I had left my home town 5 years ago and not been back since, I had seen my family a handful of times when they had visited the city but we had become even more estranged in the last 18 months meaning that I didn’t even know my sister had a boyfriend let alone a fiancee and now she was getting married in 2 weeks.

I grabbed my phone and fired off a quick text message:  
_Need an emergency coffee meeting, meet you at Gino’s in 30? x_

I was tempted to call my mother as well and ask her just what my sister thought she was playing at, getting married so young but I held back on that particular impulse. 

I heard the phone buzz from the table. The response read:  
_Aright, gotta bring the hound, see you soon. X_

I headed into my bedroom to get dressed and brushed my teeth, making myself at least semi-presentable before heading out the front door of the apartment and onto the street. The air was cool and it drove away any of the lingering tiredness that fogged my brain. It was only a short walk to the local coffee shop and I arrived there first. I ordered two large filter coffees with room for milk and took up a small table in a quiet corner.

The coffee wasn’t cool enough to drink before I saw him arriving, Dodger was leading the way as I expected and Chris followed along behind, a blue cap pulled low over his forehead and his black hoodie wrinkled where he hadn’t ironed it.

He smiled when he saw me,

“Hi hun,” he greeted, hugging me close and kissing my cheek. Dodger bounced between us excitedly, sniffing at me and his tail wagging wildly.

We sat down, Chris pouring his milk into the coffee before taking a mouthful of the scalding liquid without a flinch.

“So what have you got me out of bed for?” he asked, moving Dodger into the space between our seats and instructing him to sit.

I passed him the invite and gave him a moment to read over it, I petted the top of Dodgers head, scratching gently behind his ears. I could see the hint of his beard growing through on Chris’ chin and cheeks.

“You gonna go?” he asked, flipping the card over to look at the back.

“I can’t see how I can’t go,” I replied, sipping at my coffee, it was still to hot, “what happened with my parents isn’t her fault and she wants me there,”

“Okay,” he said, pausing for a moment to take a good look at my face, “What the problem then?”

“Do you think I should go?” I asked him, “baring in mind, I’ve not seen any of my family for 2 years, not spoken to them for 18 months and the last time I did speak to my mother she told me how disappointed she was with me and how I had failed her,”

Chris sighed, thinking over my question. I studied his profile, we had met 7 years ago when we had been neighbors in a small apartment building in New York City. Chris had not had hot running water for most of his time in the apartment so he had always used mine and through those daily encounters we had become friends. It’s hard not to become friends with someone who uses your shower everyday.

He glanced back up at me.

“Catherine’s not any part of that is she?” he asked. I shook my head.

“I don’t think she knows what was said the last time I spoke with them,” I replied, I felt Dodger’s head bump against my leg, I resumed my gentle scratching of his ears.  

“She wants you to be there,” he said, passing the card back to me, “she wants her sister at her wedding,”

I took the card from his hand and slipped it back into my bag, thinking hard about it.

“Will you come with me?” I asked.

“As your plus 1?” he replied, one of his eyebrow quirking upward.

“As my moral support,” I replied.

“Of course,” he said, reaching out and squeezing my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Chris Evans lovers, this is a work that was originally posted on my tumblr page where I write under the same name. 
> 
> Let me know if you love it, hate it, feel indifferent toward it, want more, want less ect. Just give a girl your thoughts.


End file.
